MA37A4 ICWS assault rifle
|sixth = Kinetic pulse-action|seventh = 500 RPM|eighth = 150 meters: medium to medium-long|ninth = |tenth = |eleventh = |image = ma37a4.png|imagewidth = 250}}The MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System Advancement 4, formally known as the Individual Combat Weapon System, Caliber 7.62 mm, MA37A4, was a the standard-issue service rifle of the UNSC Army during most of the 26th century. It was produced by Misriah Armory and was counterpart to the MA5B assault rifle used by the Naval services. Design The MA37A4 was an air-cooled, kinetic pulse-operated, magazine-fed, fully automatic bullpup rifle that fires 7.62x51mm ammunition and was first introduced in the year 2502 as an upgrade of the previous MA37A3. The MA37A4 came standard with a rail mounted ammunition indicator and magnetic compass for orientation unlike other MA5 series rifles, which have these features built in. and Emile-A239 of Noble Team using the MA37A4.]] The MA37A4 was compatible with a variety of optic attachments, scopes, and other rail-mounted devices that the MA5 rifles were not compatible with. In addition, it features a grip with a notch for the finger, similar to A2 pistol grip on a 20th century AR-15. The barrel features a flash hider on the end which appears to be designed to direct the sonic-stimulated gas (which produces flash and noise) upward, rather than forward, which would help to reduce felt recoil and muzzle climb. The rifle features a cheek riser on the receiver. The MA37A4 also features an ambidextrous magazine release and an ambidextrous selector switch. The MA37A4 features vents on the rifle's chassis near the barrel assembly, which facilitate air cooling of the barrel as the weapon fires. It came with a variety of compatible magazines and ammunition, most notably explosive and tracer rounds. Magazines were available in the standard 32 round capacity, though the heavier 60 round and 120 round drum magazines were also supported, though not standard issue as in the MA5B. Most A4's included a digital ammunition counter display, which also featured a compass, aiming crosshair, waypoint access, and nightvision and low-light vision modes. In addition, the standard model included an underbarrel high-powered flashlight. The flashlight featured a standardized static-transfer power supply, so battery replacement was unnecessary. Underbarrel grenade launchers, shotguns, and plasma-cutters, were also available. History The MA37A4 was adapted as an updated, simplified design of the earlier MA37A3 rifle used by the UNSC Army during most of the 25th century. It's design was refined for the better part of a decade, and it was completed and unveiled for production in 2492. The Army, however, continued using the A3 model for an additional decade, switching to the A4 in 2502. Though it was officially discontinued by the UNSC Army in 2535 for the more versatile MA5B model, the MA37A4 saw continued use among several Army branches, most notably on the planet Reach. It was also used by certain special forces groups, such as the SPARTAN-III commandos of Noble Team, whom used it during a variety of operations, including the Fall of Reach in 2552. Category:Weapons Category:26th century weapons Category:Human weapons Category:UNSC weapons Category:Pulse weapons Category:Ballistic weapons Category:Human ballistic weapons Category:History